Behind the Rain
by LadyPhoenix74
Summary: An alternate universe in which the Doctor has just lost his dearest Rose. However, lost souls are drawn together, and just maybe he'll find the answers, the comfort, and reassurance in another broken soul. Somewhere behind the rain.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO NOR AM I TIED TO ANY AFFILIATES. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AT THE BBC.**

**Author's Note: I've been away from writing for a long time, and haven't written a fan fiction in years. This is just an idea that I woke up with and has buzzed around in my head begging to be written and shared. I hope my fellow Whovians enjoy this story. **

**Summary: An alternate universe in which our beloved Doctor has just lost his dearest Rose. However, lost souls are drawn together, and just maybe he'll find the answers, the comfort, and reassurance in another broken soul. Somewhere behind the rain.**

* * *

**Two Minutes**

She was gone. Those two minutes he had left to speak to her, to say the words that had built within his hearts for what seemed an eternity, and she was gone. Two minutes. It wasn't enough to say everything he felt. To tell her… He had obliterated a star to supernova just to harness the power to see her one last time. Whispering in her dreams to draw her to the place where he could gaze upon her face for the last time.

He knew she'd come. He waited there on the beach like a phantom glistening in the sunlight. Her golden hair blowing in her face, the tears swimming in her eyes, before she even spoke to him. She was beautiful. She was his. And now…she was lost.

"_Rose Tyler"_

It was the last words he said to her, even though there was more to say, the connection broke and left the empty promise hanging in the air with nowhere to go save to swallow them back down as her image disappeared. He stood there within the TARDIS, his mind blanked in shock, a tingling in his fingers as they went numb, slowly going up his arms and clenching his hearts in a vice.

Somehow he could still hear her. Was it the TARDIS allowing the whispers of the separate dimension to filter through with the last power from the supernova? However it was, he could hear her. He could hear her screams and cries of anguish and of heartbreak. He stood there, letting the phantom cries fill his mind, cursing the fact that he could do nothing. Nothing…

Was that all he was good for? Doing nothing? Running? Letting others suffer. No. He never meant for any of that. Not for her. Especially not for her.

_"How long are you planning on staying with me?" he had asked her._

_ "Forever" she said in the most matter of fact tone. She gave him that side-ways glance with her tongue between her teeth as she flashed a radiant smile._

He had believed her. Despite every cell in his body screaming at him that this couldn't possibly last, he let himself believe. In that moment of trust and surrender, he felt his hearts soar to incredible heights. Truly…truly she was right. So then how…how is it that he had lost her?

His vision blurred and he panicked, reaching his hand to his face only to find the cause was tears falling from his eyes. When had he started crying? When was the last time he had cried? He couldn't remember.

He stubbornly wiped the tears from his eyes as he busied himself with tinkering and setting new coordinates for the TARDIS to follow. He did them mindlessly, with no realization of where he was going. Not that he cared. All he knew was that wherever he had went, it would be empty. The stars would always seem colder now that there was no one to gaze at them with. No more holding hands and running as the adrenaline rush from near death experiences coursed through them. Smiling and laughing as they collapsed on the TARDIS floor, ready for the next adventure.

The TARDIS was already empty; even the soft chiming hum in his mind seemed hollow. So many memories to take the side of those already gone. Another chapter in a book to join the others on the shelves to gather dust. That collection was getting too large for his taste, but perhaps this was just the way of the last Time Lord. Settling down with a final chapter in his life was too domestic; not the way he pictured himself.

Not even with his Rose, but he knew that were she still here, that wouldn't have mattered. He knew that she would follow him across time and space. She had done too, but now…

His hand clenched on the console of the TARDIS, a soft green light glowing on his face, his dark eyes staring into nothing. He didn't know how much time had passed, it was such an irrelevant thing at the moment, before he realized the TARDIS had stopped. With uninterested eyes he glanced at the monitor to see when and where he'd landed. He allowed a choked laugh as he shook his head and headed towards the door.

"London 2013 eh? Brilliant…"

Did he even put in those coordinates? Was it subconsciously? But why the bloody hell would he bring himself to a place and time where she wasn't here? Maybe it was the TARDIS. It had acted on its own volition a few times prior, or perhaps it was a malfunction. Either way he would check the vitals when he returned.

He had landed near a park. The air chilled and the sky was grey, the promise of rain hanging in the air. It didn't matter. It could have been the most beautiful summer day and he wouldn't have cared. It would be just as bleak. The sound of children playing lay deaf on his ears as nameless faces went past him.

No point in focusing on any of them. They were the same, tiny and naïve. Even if he had that deep seeded fascination in them, at this moment it didn't matter. He almost hated them. As if it were their fault that Rose was gone. Rose was gone and these apes still lived without knowing or caring. They didn't realize the sacrifice she had made to make sure they were all alive. She was just another name listed among the dead and forgotten in vain.

No. She wasn't dead. He hated to think of her as dead. But she wasn't even here. She wasn't there to hold, to laugh with, and run, to…he shook his head. No, she wasn't dead, but she might as well have been. Or was this…was this fate of hers worse than death? No, he couldn't think that way. She was now safe right? She was safe with her family. She didn't have to run for her life anymore. He didn't have to worry for her safety. But, he was selfish. She wasn't here and _now_ and she was living elsewhere without _him_. This was certainly worse than death.

He hadn't realized he'd been standing at the side of a path that ran through the park, of which joggers past him, skaters skirted between, and the like. He stood, hands in his jacket pockets, looking through the crowds, his eyes not focusing on anything or anyone in particular, until his mind snapped to attention for no apparent reason.

It was just a young woman walking past him, her head bowed and passing by. It shouldn't have even drawn his attention. Of all the things to be aware of, the norm being alien attacks, a young woman walking by wasn't the highest on the alert list. But then, he noticed that it wasn't the first time she had walked past. But again, why the hell would that have mattered? Replaying the images subconsciously in his mind he had counted four times she had passed him, and from opposite directions

A few minutes passed and like clockwork here she was walking the opposite direction from where he'd seen her go last. She was pacing. With dark eyes and a furrowed brow he paid a bit more attention. Her physique was lean, and her long straight raven hair fell down her back, her bangs covering her eyes. She wore black jeans and a black hooded sweater. But, he wasn't interested in that, nor was it the cause of what held his attention. It was her motions. She held the thumbnail of her right hand between her teeth. Her steps were swift yet unsure and unsteady, often bumping into other people. Somehow he could almost feel her thoughts, see them radiate off her in waves. Uncertainty, fear, and an internal struggle of something he could not pinpoint.

Finally she stopped dead in the middle of the path, not seeming to notice or care of the people who bumped into her, or told her firmly to get out of the way. It was as if she couldn't hear any of it, and he could see her back straighten as she reached some unknown conclusion. In that moment she headed off into another direction with a new determination.

He shouldn't have followed her. He had no reason to. She was just another nameless human. Nothing important. Despite this he found his feet following after her. Well, it didn't matter really did it? He had all the time in the Universe and if he felt like following a nameless face on a whim than damn it that was what he was going to do!

He followed the girl to the sidewalks that lined the street, not far from the park. She stood at the curb with a small crowd waiting to cross the street. He followed not too closely, just enough to keep her in his sights. She stood there for a long time, letting the cross walk signal go red and still not crossing. No one seemed to pay any mind, save for the Doctor, who by this time was within ten feet behind her, staring at her as she had stood there staring into space.

And then he heard it. He couldn't tell from where, but a small soft voice echoed in his mind. It had to have been in his mind, no one else seemed to hear it. What was it? Who was it? What did it say? He looked around, his eyes darting around searching for the source, but daring not go far from the girl who was still standing there rigid and frozen.

And then he heard it again. The sound like a soft light penetrating the darkness, through a dense fog, and reaching out to someone; _anyone_ who would hear. No one else appeared to, save for him. He didn't know why, but he felt every part of him react with the soft plea.

"_save me.."_

Without realizing how he had put one and two together, he closed the gap between himself and the girl in front of him. He reached out, his fingers outstretched, dashing between the small crowd around her who gasped, a woman had also screamed. In a desperate grasp he had grabbed the hood of the back of her sweater and pulled back hard. Her arms flew over her head as she fell back safe off the curb and on the sidewalk as a double-decker bus screeched past, its horn bellowing down the street.

Among the sighs of relief from the onlookers, the Doctor's voice towered over all of them as he leaned over the girl.

"Are you _completely_ mental?!" he shouted at her.

He didn't know why he was so furious with her. Well, he did. Throwing away her life so willy-nilly disgusted him to no end. What was with this girl? Didn't she know how good she had it? Didn't she know what Rose did to save her and the rest of these stupid apes!?

The crowd had backed off, somehow assuming this man knew this girl, and let him berate her. Even as he grabbed her arm, lifting her harshly off the ground and dragging her off to who knows where, they let him, continuing their mundane day-to-day business. For goodness sake these people were gullible and susceptive to anything!

The girl wasn't even putting up a fight, just letting herself be dragged off by this complete stranger. After a ways of walking he stopped, not realizing until doing so that he had stopped in front of the TARDIS.

"Seriously you daft girl! Are you mental?! The hell did you think you were doing?!"

It was then that the young woman lifted her head and the first time he saw her face. What he saw nearly put him to a complete halt. Her skin was smooth and slightly pale, slightly rounded and lovely featured for a human girl. She had bags under her eyes and dark rings, though they were more noticeable by the dark eyeliner, shadow, and mascara she wore. (At this he had inwardly moaned, thinking "Bloody hell not one of these types") But again, it wasn't any of that which drew his attention. It was her eyes, a strange mix of light blue and grey. 'The color of rain' he absently thought, or maybe it was that they were swimming with remnants of tears that gave him the idea.

She stared at him in shock, her eyes meeting his and holding his intense gaze with her own soft scared one. How long had passed since he'd asked her the question? Did she have any intention of answering? His mind raced with so much rage and impatience he had missed when she had spoken.

"What?"

"I said, what are you?"

Any other question he'd be prepared for. Any other question he _was_ prepared for. Questions like: _What the hell are you doing? Who do you think you are? Where did you come from? Why did you pull me back? _A million other questions that anyone else would have asked and he would have a simple answer too. And yet in less than two minutes of knowing this nameless face, she had asked him the one question that stunned him in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pieces**

A moment stranded in time. A flash of an existence lasted an eternity within the eyes of a girl whose eyes were the color of rain. He hadn't answered her question, his words, or lack thereof, leaving his mouth dry and parched. She didn't bother asking him again, instead searched his face with such a gentle yet intense stare, looking for the answers herself.

It was strange. It was almost as though her eyes were soft hands that caressed every feature, every contour of his face. She traced his brows, his hair, felt as though hands ran through them…or was it just the wind? All these sensations that he couldn't pinpoint, and she wasn't even touching him, it was all with the searching eyes of this young girl.

"I'm The Doctor," he finally said, more of a way to break from the hold her eyes had on him. He didn't particularly like its scrutiny. He had many people look at him in different lights, with awe, with envy, with fear…with love…But this? He wasn't sure what this was.

"Not what I asked," came her soft voice, her eyes tracing over his neck to his pulse, and held her gaze there as if something had puzzled her.

"And you?" he leaned down a bit to draw her attention back up to face him. "What's your name?"

"Lilliana."

"Lilliana what?"

"Just Lilliana."

Hadn't he been furious with her a few moments ago? Where did all that rage vanish to? He cleared his throat and set his face in a more stern expression, with all intention of picking up where he had left off.

"Right well, _just_ Lilliana, do ya mind tellin' me what the hell you think you were doin' trying to cross the road like that? Well! More like trying to see whether you'd make lovely fodder for the birds to pick at?! If I hadn't been there to pull you back you would have been-"

"Why _did_ you pull me back?" she asked, her eyes finally meeting his dark brown ones.

Ah. There it was. A question among the usual that he was sure he could answer. Right? _'Why DID I pull her back?' _he thought to himself. All the people in the Universe and he happened to land here and now, for what, to keep a girl from committing suicide? The little thing didn't appear to be very appreciative of it either.

"Well?" she prodded. "Why did you?"

"Because you asked for it!" he blurted without thinking.

This time, it was Lilliana who was taken aback by him. Her eyes widened in shock and she took a step backwards from him. Oh? _Now_ she was choosing to be all meek and cautious around him? Bit late for that mate! Her retreat made the Doctor take a step forward in advance, his dark eyes keen as the wheels turned in his head to unravel the threads that held her together.

"Now then what have we here? Gone silent now? Why now? What did I say that has you all wary?"

"You're talking crazy."

"Am I now? I pull a girl out from going out to the middle of the street, saving her life, and _I'm _the one who's crazy?" He laughed and shook his head, his hands thrust into his jacket pockets. "Oh I don't think so."

"I have to go," she said suddenly as she turned, walking away.

"Where?" he asked following her close behind.

"Home."

"And where's that?"

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"Don't need to!" he said siding up next to her. "I'll just follow. Now don't you go and start being all tetchy about it, the decision has been made! I'm the Doctor and you're a hazard to yourself right now. Least I'm gonna do is make sure you get home safe."

Lilliana sighed in irritation. "Funny how you said that just now…"

"Said what?"

"You said you're _the _Doctor; not _a_ doctor. Like…it's more than a title. It's a name."

"Ah what's in a name really?" he said with a light shrug. He could tell she wasn't impressed with his ironic quote and added, "It's the only name I've got. Doesn't really matter though does it? It's not the name that matters. It's the person behind it right?"

"So then? Who's the man behind the Doctor?" she asked, arching a slender brow at him.

The Doctor bit the inside of his cheek for a moment before answering. "Well…_who_ indeed?"

The girl was sharp. She held an intrigue around her he couldn't place, and couldn't understand why he couldn't pinpoint it. Were his senses dulling after all these years now to be bested by a human child? Well…he said child but as a human she was considered to be a young woman. That was beside the point, he chided himself. There was no way his brilliant mind could be hitting a brick wall. He'd just have to go around it…or through if necessary.

Lilliana lived in a suburban area, a decent looking neighborhood. Not the white picket fence type, but still better than some of the tiny flats that were littered across the city. The Doctor stopped his mind from wandering too far. No…he mustn't think of small crowded flats; he mustn't remind himself of spending time in one in particular with…

Lilliana kept up her pace, if not more hurriedly in hopes to somehow lose the Doctor somewhere behind her. She might have done so too if he had lingered too far in reminiscence. She walked up to the door and pulled out her key.

"Are you seriously walking me to the door?"

The Doctor was just about to answer when the door opened swiftly and there stood a middle-aged woman, a mix of surprise and worry tinged with anger. Her gaze went from Lilliana to the Doctor and back again.

"Well! Should I expect to hear that you've been arrested or something?

"It's nothing to worry about," Lilliana said brushing past her and inside the house.

"Like hell it's nothing to worry about! You got a Coppa with you as an escort!"

"Actually I'm the Doctor," he said pulling out the bit of psychic paper to show her.

The woman looked at it and sighed, reading from it he was a psychiatric doctor as well as physician. "Well blimey, if you can't get through to her I don't know who can," she said opening the door wider so that he could enter. "Name's Margret Roberts. Thank you for bringing Lilliana home. It's not the first time she's disappeared on us. I worry so much that one day she'll just never come back."

The house was moderately decorated and tasteful. The Doctor was led into the living room and offered a seat on the eggshell colored sofa with forest green deco pillows. Chairs of matching comfort and color were around the room, a dark coffee table taking the center with a rug that matched the pillows lying over a light carpet. He accepted kindly the seat, but declined any tea offered.

"It worries me that you took it upon yourself to bring her home, Doctor. Tell me, did something happen?"

The Doctor was about to answer when Lilliana walked into the room. "Damn it don't go inviting strangers like that Maggie! Especially ones that you're trying to have 'fix' me!"

"Oh, she's not your mother then?" His head tilted back as his mouth formed an 'oh' shape before adding, "You're American."

Lilliana looked at him in disbelief. "Fucking hell, you mean you just noticed it apart from the rest of England?"

"Lilliana is my daughter-in-law," Margret put in a bit more gently.

"What?" the Doctor turned in surprise at the girl. "You're married?"

Lilliana's eyes turned and rested upon him. There it was again. That soul searching and piercing stare. Only instead of being curious and gentle, it was filled with anger and something a bit familiar. Something that he knew too well that claimed his hearts in an ache that threatened to break him. He was so caught up he almost didn't catch her answer.

"Not anymore." After a few moments of silence she turned back to Margret. "Maggie, please. I'm begging you to leave it alone."

"But you need help!"

"Nothing and no one can." She turned and headed out of the living room, climbing the stairs to the second floor and into her bedroom.

Margret sighed. "She's so stubborn. She's changed so much in so many ways but she's managed to keep being so headstrong. Poor girl, she's so far away from home. She has her own mum back in the states yeah, but refuses to go back. I can't understand why."

Pieces were starting to come together now. What did he now know? The obvious being that she was depressed and the dark circles under her eyes were more than just make-up. The insomnia would be brought on by the stresses of this failed marriage mingled with the hesitance to return home. What was so horrible that it brought her to being suicidal?

"Did your son…pass away?"

"You'd think so the way she acts. No, he's alive and healthy. Off somewhere…I don't know exactly where. Don't really see much of him anymore. The marriage ended in divorce."

"But she's just a child! Married so young?"

"Don't let her hear you say that. If you'd known the two of them back then…" she sighed. "It seems like such a long time ago. It's only been four, five years now? Amazing how so much could change in just a short period of time."

The Doctor lightly nodded his head once, his eyes looking a bit distant as he brought his two forefingers pressed together at his chin. "You have no idea…"

"Please Doctor. Can you help her?"

He should just walk out. Why should he play psychiatrist for them? It wasn't his business. Well, come to think of it he'd gotten involved with the lives of so many over the long years. Why stop tradition aye?

"I'll just go upstairs if you don't mind. I'd like to speak to her alone."

Margret nodded and the Doctor got up and walked up the stairwell. Down the hallway the second door to the right was slightly ajar. He peeked inside through the crack and knocked.

"I knew you couldn't leave it alone," came Lilliana's voice from inside.

The Doctor walked inside, this room being so different from the rest of the house. The house was cheery and bright even with the drizzling outside. There was life and brightness. In here, it was gloom. The sadness hovered in the air and was nearly overwhelming, as if it thrived.

Lilliana sat at her windowsill dark curtains framing it. It was open just enough to let a sharp ray of light enter the room from the outside. It slashed across the floor and opposite wall like a scar. The Doctor entered the room, and leaned on the wall opposite her, his hands in his coat pockets.

"You are a curious one, Lilliana Roberts."

"Please don't use that last name with me. That name is dead," she said a bit harsher than intended. "In any case…I know why you're here."

"Margret thinks you need help with dealing with whatever it is bothering you."

"But that's not the reason why you're here."

"Oh? What do you know then?"

"A lot more than you think." Those eyes again had gone back to their gentle searching. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet…Doctor."

"Enlighten me."

"If I told you wouldn't believe me." She ran a hand through her dark hair. "Think of what you know already. Piece things together. You're good at that right?"

"How would you-"

"Piece it together Doctor," she urged him.

Alright fine. Let's see. She was stubborn just as Margret said. Lilliana was smart and sharp. Unusually so. Not like the usual cleverness, no. Her eyes, they said so much, but he couldn't pick up what. That was another thing he knew. He wasn't sure why his senses seemed to dull a bit. Usually the hum of the TARDIS would still be in his mind to help him through it and concentrate. Speaking of which, that hum seemed to be a lot fainter than usual. Why hadn't he noticed that? What could be drowning out the TARDIS wavelength to him? What sort of frequency was sending that wavelength to cause such a thing? He looked back at Lilliana. Those rain colored eyes. He saw knowledge of a different kind in them, not of aged wisdom no, but something darker and deeper. With an arched brow he brought his hand out from within his coat pocket and pulled out the black cover holding the psychic paper.

"Lilliana…tell me what you see."

She glanced only at the paper for a moment before fixing her gaze back on him. "A blank piece of paper, and now you're getting it Doctor."

"Impossible," he breathed out.

"I'm an intuitive. I know a lot of things…even a few about you."

Back then, when she stared at him. Those phantom hands that he felt over his skin and through his hair; he hadn't imagined it! It was her, scanning him! How could she do that even in such close proximity to the TARDIS?

"What do you know?" he asked softly, not taking his eyes off her for a moment now. She had his undivided attention.

"Enough to know you're not from anywhere near here."

Another moment in time has come, which a brilliant flash captures this fleeting moment. One of the few that leave the Doctor stunned in wonder and curiosity.

"You are a peculiar thing aren't you?" he said choosing his words carefully. "What else do you know?"

"I didn't invade your inner thoughts, Doctor. I just tested the outer boundaries." She leaned back with her head against the wall beside the windowpane. "Besides, it takes the fun out of getting to know someone, right?"

For the first time since meeting her, Lilliana's lips curled into a semblance of a smile, and the Doctor couldn't help but shake his head at her and chuckle in bewilderment.


	3. Chapter 3

No Going Back

With a shaking hand she grasped the blue door, her heart fluttering wildly and her breath halted in her lungs. A part of her feared of being pulled out into the void, but the other part of her, a stronger part, reasoned that if that were to happen, then it would. Nothing she could do about it. She wasn't going to live her life behind closed doors and windows anymore. She had to make the first step herself in order to not be afraid.

He must have read her somehow, because at her pause she could hear him ask, "Are you afraid?"

"Terrified," she breathed out in a whisper.

She could feel his footfalls move closer to her until he stood inches away from behind. "Isn't it brilliant?"

She choked out a nervous laugh, her hand shaking on the door. "That's a word for it."

He shifted behind her a bit. "I can't do this for you."

"I know, I know," she said nodding her head, swallowing the lump in her throat. "It's just…everything beyond what I could imagine is behind this door. Just a door, and it's terrifying and as you put it…brilliant."

"Then open it."

"So, now what?" Lilliana asked.

"Why don't you want to go back to America, Lilliana?" the Doctor asked in return. "Isn't that home?"

"There's nothing for me there."

"Even less for you here it seems."

"I don't want to go back."

"Why not?"

"Because if I do, I'm going backwards. I have to find a way forwards from here. And…" she trailed off, wrapping her arms tighter around her knees.

"And?"

"It hurts. It hurts to go back."

The Doctor felt strings being tugged at him from the inside. How is it that a girl so young looks as though she'd gone through so much pain? More than any human girl her age should? He found himself wanting to know more, but why? What would he gain from learning her pain? Would it somehow ease his heartache? Or was it to yell at her that she didn't have it half as bad as he did? He didn't know either way, but he did know the look of a broken heart.

"Why did you pull me back from the street Doctor?" came her question piercing through the dense mazes in his mind.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I do."

The Doctor pulled the chair from her desk and sat backwards, his arms folded over the back of the chair and leaning forward intently. "Because you asked me to."

"What?"

"You stood there at the edge with your mind made up, or seemingly so, that you were going to end it right there and then. End whatever it is that's hurting you and you'd be able to sleep forever. But when you got there you found that threshold wasn't as easy to cross as you thought it was. You became afraid that maybe the finality of death was just too much, the unknown darkness. But in your mind it was too late right? Too late to go back but as a final resort you sent out a message, one tiny clear message hoping that maybe somebody, _anybody_ would hear it."

Lilliana stared at him in wonder as he spoke. He spoke so quickly and fluidly but even so, time seemed to slow around him as every word hit home. He wasn't psychic like she was yet he could read her just through observation, which in her opinion a lot of people lacked the skill for. That in itself made him in her eyes not just clever, but mesmerizing…and almost scary.

"And what did you hear?" she asked.

"Two words. Just two tiny, little words. _Save me_. You said them because you didn't think anyone would hear or that anyone would care. But they were heard, Lilliana. I heard them. I heard the tears behind that plea and I reached out when you thought no one would."

Lilliana felt breathless and for a long time she couldn't say anything in reply. She just stared at him in awe, resisting the urge to plunge into his mind and search every crevice to find out everything about him.

"I can take it a step further if you want."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he said, "as you said I'm not from here. I'm a traveler of sorts, always passing through. I like to keep moving forward too, and being as you don't seem keen on sticking around here very long…you could come with me."

"Go with you? Where?"

"Oh anywhere!" he said excitedly. "Anywhere on earth _or_," he paused pointing upwards, "anywhere in the stars. Just think of it Lilliana. There's life up there, life and places and peoples and cultures. It's not all horrible like the alien attacks that have happened here."

"But some of it is?"

"Well yeah, but what's life without a bit of danger? Plus, you have to learn to take the risks, take the good with the bad. It's part of life. _And_ I think it'll give you a bit of perspective…give you a reason for living."

"But…traveling in the stars? That sounds impossible."

"And you know I'm telling the truth don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Where would you like to go? What would you like to do?"

A dreamy look crossed her eyes as she answered. "I want to sail the rings of Saturn, pass through the stardust. I want to catch that shine in my hands and put it in a bottle to keep always. A little piece of the sky…a piece of the stars…a piece of eternity."

"Ah well ya can't do that I'm afraid. Saturn's rings aren't the ideal place for sailing, too much rock and quite frankly the colors are too bland for my liking BUT," he said holding up a finger. "I know of a planet whose rings we can sail. It'll be smooth and bright and you can feel the shine through your fingers."

"It sounds too good to be true."

"Come with me and find out," he said with a mischievous smile. "I'll tell you what. I know this is a lot to take in and maybe you need some time to think about it. If you decide to come, meet me back at the park at 8 o'clock. Be sure you want to come though. No second thoughts. If you don't come, then I'll be on my way and I won't look back."

He wasn't sure why he was giving her time to think it over. Normally it was just a split second decision. They either came with him, or they didn't simple as that. So why now? Why was he giving her a chance to think things over? Was it some sick way of dangling the temptation in front of her, and the extended time was just an assurance of her arrival? A desperate soul wouldn't need long to make a decision that could result in a tantalizing outcome. But she was a smart girl; brilliant girl. She'd use the time wisely to consider all her options. Let the taste linger and become sweeter.

No, no, no that wasn't it. He wanted to be sure. All the others had come on a whim, and none lasted forever. Not even when it was promised to him. Maybe this time, if more thought was put in, it would make a difference. If she thought this through and wanted to come with him, and oh he hoped she would, it would make all the difference.

Whatever his reasons he knew one thing for certain. He felt his hearts resonate with her mind. He had the suspicion that she knew and could see things that other humans couldn't understand, and maybe just maybe, because of that she'd be able to understand his world. And in some daft hope and dream, maybe be able to understand him too.

So, he stood outside the TARDIS, his hands in his coat pockets as the night air grew colder around him. The park was silent and the trees cast long shadows across the grass. A light breeze blew and he could hear the swing set squeaking as it was lightly pushed back and forth. He then heard it. The light footfalls in the grass coming towards him and he looked up and inwardly smiled.

There she was, dressed in denim jeans, a black long sleeved shirt with a white leaf and vine design down the sleeves, and black and white sneakers. Her hair wisped across her face in the wind as she tucked a few strands behind her ear, hoisting her backpack higher, all the while never taking her eyes off of him. Those intense, rain colored eyes.

"Eight o'clock on the dot," she said when she reached him.

"Speaking of time I think I'll tell you the added bonus of your future travels. Not only will you be traveling through the universe, but you will be traveling through time. So we can see the same planet over the course of billions of years and have a billion different adventures and that's just one planet! We've got the universe to travel! Anywhere, anytime…and so I can take you to see the rise and fall of worlds and empires and have you back here, if you wanted, in time for tea."

That small smile again that she gave, with a glint in her eyes that reflected the starlight. "Good thing I don't like tea then huh?"

"Oh right American so you want coffee is it?" he smirked.

"Don't get all smart with me!" she poked his arm. "Seriously though I don't plan on ever coming back here, especially if up there is as wonderful as you say it is."

"Oh yes it is wonderful, spectacular, monumental, catastrophic, horrifyingly glorious! But even so, Lilliana there's always a part of you that's here. Your roots, your heart, everything! And no matter how far you go and how far you run, somewhere sometime you'll be called back here. When that day comes I promise to bring you back. Even if it means you'd want to stay and not come back with me."

"Hey, don't talk like that! You act like your saying goodbye to me before we've even started our adventure! Why?"

"Well, it's just…nothing, never mind. Anyway! This is where your new journey begins!" he said smacking his hand on the walls of the TARDIS.

"What? That police box?"

"It's my ship. It's called the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, and it's how we will take to the stars." He opened the door and stepped aside.

Her eyes widened as she stepped over the threshold and saw the massive room inside. The walls were a glowing gold and at the center looked like some engine or control panels with a glowing transparent cylinder at its center that shone like an emerald. The columns that came up from the metal grated floor twisted and turned in all sorts of directions before meeting the domed ceiling. At the back she could faintly make out a spiral staircase. She heard the click of the door behind her and the Doctor stood there with dark piercing eyes.

"Well?" he asked. "What do you think?"

"Apart from the obvious?" she asked taking a slow spin with her arms spread wide as if to embrace it all.

He laughed, he couldn't help it. Everyone else had blatantly stated the obvious and it was hilarious every time. She comes in, recognizes it, but says nothing…and yet she says everything at once. Blimey this girl…maybe just this once this girl would be-

"How does it work?" she asked, breaking his train of thought. "Well you said it was a time machine so maybe in some weird, time space…combobulation…thingy it can fit a big room in a police box?"

"Time space combobulation thingy? Maybe more of a wibbly wobbly timey wimey…stuff."

"Oh and is timey wimey a better technical term for it?"

"No more than combobulation," he winked. "Now! Allons-y!"

There it was, a breathtaking soul piercing view of a piece of a distant universe. Lilliana stood at the door of the TARDIS looking out on a lapis blue planet with silver and sapphire rings circling it like satin ribbons. Besides the hum of the TARDIS inside, there was absolute silence, but her mind raced as it took in the magnificent sight.

"Oh…my…" she whispered breathlessly.

"What do you think?"

She could feel his smile on her as he looked over her shoulder. "It's breathtaking…speaking of breath how are we breathing?"

"Well, it's a simple little trick of extending the air field around the TARDIS. In fact, I gave it a little extra boost so you can do this," he said taking hold of her hand. "Go on and lean out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, go on!"

She bit her bottom lip and gripped his hand before leaning out of the doorway a bit, he holding onto her hand to keep her from floating off. She couldn't believe it! Leaning out into space, her hand stretched out and her fingertips brushed against the silvery blue rings of this foreign planet. It felt cool to the touch, the dust like grains of cool smooth sand through her fingers. Her raven locks floated up around her face and over her head.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!"

"Oh! Better use this then!" the Doctor handed her a small bottle. "Go on and get your piece of the universe."

Her mind was in a daze as she reached back and took hold of the bottle and reached out again into the sky. The silver sapphire specks trickled their way into the bottle and once it was full, the Doctor pulled her back inside, the door closing behind them.

The sudden pull of gravity inside took Lilliana off balance, but the Doctor was prepared and let her collide into his chest. He held her steady and he could feel her trembling like a small bird. Specks of silver and sapphire were in her hair and began lightly falling like snow to the floor.

Lilliana had her hands on either side of his chest, and she felt the independent beats of his two hearts. Lifting her head she looked up at him and this time, a true genuine smile lit her face. He hadn't seen her smile like that before and he was certain she hadn't done so in a long time. For a moment, he thought she almost looked more than human; dusted in an ethereal sparkle of a foreign planet. In return, he did something he thought he'd never do again. He smiled in return.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's followed the story thus far. I really hope you're enjoying it and please don't forget to leave a review/favorite/follow for updates!

Trade

The Doctor emerged from his bedroom and down the spiral staircase to find Lilliana sitting on the couch next to the TARDIS controls. She sat with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs and staring intently at the pulsing emerald glow that filled the room. He came around the sofa, expecting her to respond to his presence, but she didn't. It was as if she didn't see him.

"Lilliana?"

She continued staring at the glow, and he could barely make out her lips moving, like she was whispering to herself. He stepped closer to her, easing himself on the small couch next to her, but he still couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Lilliana?" he asked softly. "Are you alright?"

She finally turned to him, startled, and jumped a bit. Her eyes fixed on him, wide and scared, like she was caught doing something she shouldn't be doing.

"Oi, it's only me," he said raising his hands defensively. As if it'd be anyone else. "Why aren't you in bed? Don't you like your room?"

"Oh, no it's not that," she said trying to calm her racing heart. "It's great, I'm settled in. I just, don't sleep much."

"Why not?"

She didn't answer him, instead turned her attention forward again. The Doctor sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, what were you doing out here?" he asked.

"I was listening to the TARDIS."

The Doctor blinked widely. "What?"

She looked back at him. "I can hear the TARDIS."

His eyes grew wider. "WHAT?"

She blinked rapidly at his reaction. "Uh, yeah. Is that bad?"

"No! Not at all! Just surprising," he said looking from her to the TARDIS controls and back at her. "Out of curiosity, what do you hear?"

"I hear singing, or…some kind of music. I can't understand it though. I just know it's about Time. It's ancient and ever changing. I tried talking to it and it talked back. Well, not words more like feelings. Through those feelings the TARDIS told me stories."

The Doctor stared at her in awe. "What kind of stories?"

"Stories about you. Stories about how you remember your home." She smiled softly, her eyes gentle and sad. "Gallifrey sounds beautiful."

His mouth was dry and he swallowed to clear the lump in his throat. "Yes…yes it was. Oh Lilliana, dear Lilliana," he sighed. "It's just not fair."

She tilted her head to the side slightly. "What isn't?"

"The TARDIS is betraying me, and telling you stories; stories that I should be telling you. You'll end up knowing all about me in a span of hours and I'll not have known a single thing about you."

"Oh don't say that. I didn't ask or was told anything personal. Just what was already common knowledge. I wouldn't delve into anything personal. That's for you to tell me if you want."

"So tell me, why aren't you sleeping? That's something common knowledge about you right?"

"No, it's not," she said stiffening. "It's personal."

"Ah," he said with a slow nod, with a hint of disappointment. "Well I guess it's fair. Unless I tell you something in return perhaps?"

Lilliana's brows furrowed together. "Why are you so intent on knowing why I don't sleep? Or knowing anything about me for that matter? I'm not important, nothing special, and not fascinating to be asked questions."

"Oi now you listen Lilliana, and you listen good," he said sternly. "In all my years I've never EVER met someone that wasn't important. Still haven't," he said before smiling at her.

She stared at him, her eyes almost looking as though she would cry. She swallowed the tears away, and the shaken look was gone, replaced with a strong mask. He patted his hands on his knees before getting up. Before he could take a step, he felt a grip on his sleeve tug him back. He looked down, and saw her holding onto him, in a silent plea…one that she didn't know what to do with.

"Nightmares," she finally said. "I don't sleep because I have nightmares."

The Doctor sat back down and she released her hold on his jacket sleeve. "Nightmares of what?"

"They're of memories. Memories of moments I can't live again, and ones that I wish I could forget. They keep me awake, and torture me, and I can't get rid of them. They're always the same. They may turn out slightly different, but each time with the same oucome."

"What outcome?" he asked softly.

"They leave me in tears…" she whispered.

"Now now, there's no reason for that anymore, yeah?" he said cheerfully. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her, rubbing his hand up and down vigorously on her shoulder to reassure her. "Oi come on now! Think of where you are!"

She looked up at him and smiled softly, her eyes warm, the hard mask she had put on slipping away. "I know. I'm here on this wonderful ship sailing the cosmos with the most fascinating man I've ever met."

"I am pretty good aren't I?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

She laughed, a soft beautiful sound, and poked his ribs. "Yeah you are."

"Right! Fair's fair. Ask me something now."

"Who's Rose?" the question came suddenly and without thought.

"Where…did you get that name?" he asked cautiously.

"It's just a name I picked up. The Tardis didn't say anything. I just got her feeling off of the walls. Like an imprint and it's strong."

The Doctor took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. Of all the questions she had to ask first, it had to be this. He ran a hand through his hair before answering, "She was a friend, a dear, dear friend."

"Where is she?"

"Gone," he said lowering his head and staring at his folded hands. "I lost her."

"You mean she's…?" Lilliana let the question hang, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Oh no, she's alive and well. She's living out a normal life with her Mum and Dad."

"That's good though, isn't it? That's not losing her; you can see her whenever you want." Lilliana leaned down a bit to peer up into the Doctor's dark eyes. When she got no response she bit her bottom lip. "You can't, can you?"

"No. She's living in a parallel universe now. She was trapped there when trying to help me seal away the Daleks into the void. Her Dad came just before she fell through and took her to the parallel universe just as the gates between our dimensions closed."

"Truly lost…," she said sadly. "I'm so sorry Doctor."

"As am I."

Lilliana took hold of his folded hands with one of her own. He turned to her and saw the softest expression in her rain eyes. "She was more than a friend to you, wasn't she Doctor?"

The Doctor was silent for a moment and shook his head. "What makes you say that?"

"Because a broken heart can recognize the aching beat of another."

He stared at her in choked silence, almost feeling as if he'd break down in tears. He closed his eyes, and he lived those few final moments with his dear Rose all over again on the beach of Bad Wolf Bay. His twin hearts ached as he heard her final words laced with sorrowful tears.

_"I love you."_

Lilliana's hand clenched on the Doctor's, and he opened his eyes to see her eyes closed and tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey now," he said gently, cupping her face and wiping her tears with his thumb. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It just sort of happened. I couldn't control it."

"Control what?"

"I could see your last memory of her, and I can feel your feelings. I'm sorry it just happened. I don't know what it is, but I can just connect with your mind too easily." She shook a bit and took her hand away from his, leaning away from his touch on her face. "I'm so sorry please forgive me," she said, her voice trembling in fear. "It's not right for me to be in your mind, and I always make it a priority not to pry or peer into other's thoughts. It's rude and just…not right." Her eyes pleaded as she spoke. "Please believe me I didn't do it on purpose it just happened I couldn't control it! It's just…your mind just resonates so easily with mine. I've never had that kind of link before. I don't know I just…I'm sorry I promise it won't happen again!"

"It's alright," he said trying to reassure her, though in truth it was a little unnerving to him that she could see into him so easily. Who was this girl with such a powerful gift to see into a Time Lord's thoughts without effort? "Maybe it wasn't just you Lilliana."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I'm sure the TARDIS has told you what I am."

"A Time Lord."

"Yes, that's right. I'm not without psychic connections either, though I use them differently than you. Still, perhaps two minds with similar psychic frequencies can share information without effort. That, and there may be another factor that merits thought."

"What's that?"

"Well it's as you said. A broken heart can recognize the aching beat of another."

"So, it's not entirely my fault?"

"I never blamed you for any of it. If it just happened as you say without either of us realizing, then you're not really invading are you? Now! There will be other opportunities to discover what makes our minds click, but let's leave that for another night! We've got places to see people to meet and danger to run away from!" He got up filled with renewed energy and started pulling leavers and pressing buttons as he spun around the control panel. "Oh lots and lots of running! That's always my favorite!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I apologize for the delay. Thank you for following this story and please leave a brief comment in review!

Zamrud Samudra

"Go on, open it."

Lilliana's body trembled in excitement mixed with fear of the unknown that awaited her behind on the other side of the TARDIS door. The Doctor stood behind her, a reassuring hand on her shoulder giving her a light squeeze. She looked up at him, seeing the softest expression in his stormy dark eyes. Biting her lip she opened the door, and stepped out into the blinding sunlight.

The sight that greeted her was beyond words. There they stood on a beach of white sand, so soft and smooth. The water was a most brilliant shade of emerald green she'd ever seen. A bright sun shone in the sky with an unusual low hanging moon that dominated the lower horizon. The air smelled clean and rich, but not salty like the she was used to on Earth. This scent was something more, something that was foreign to her. It was thrilling!

"So?" the Doctor asked with a wide grin. "What do you think?"

"It's…an emerald sea.."

"Yeah it is!"

"And the moon!"

"Yeah it is!"

"Where are we?"

"We, Lilliana, are on the planet Zamrud Samudra. We are 5 trillion light years from Earth and about ten thousand years into your future."

Lilliana took a few more steps away from the TARDIS, the Doctor following closely. She was silent as she closed her eyes, her raven hair blowing in the sea breeze, her pale skin soaking up the warmth of the sun. He stood next to her, looking down at her and watched her soak it all in. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him with a soft smile.

"You know, I suppose it'd be normal to say something along the lines of being so amazed of being so far away from home…but I don't feel that way right now. I've felt that way already for a long time it barely fazes me. Is that weird?"

"Well! No, not really…so much…maybe…a tad… but only because you're the first person I've heard say it. Normally they get all dismal and depressing saying how their families and friends are all dead and spoil the excitement…"

"Never thought of that…does that make me horrible?"

"No more than me," he winked. "So what are you thinking then?"

"Well, _now_ I'm trying not to think of home. You see, though, my definition of home is a bit different. I guess people who've traveled with you would think of home being Earth, but for me; it's more specific. But you know, it hurts to think about it because…" her voice trailed off, suddenly realizing she was talking too much and to personally about herself.

"Because?" the Doctor prodded.

"It's gone," she said kicking off her shoes and socks, and heading towards the water.

"Oi! What are you doing?"

"What? I can't go swimming with my shoes."

"Swimming? In your clothes?"

"Fine fine I'll take my sweater off." She unzipped her black hoodie and tossed it along with her shoes on a smooth stone.

He watched her run off towards the shore, his hands in his coat pockets. She dove into the water, the rush of water in her ears drowning out everything, the gentle roll of the waves dulled above her. She opened her eyes, not really caring or giving much thought if her eyes would burn or not, and saw clear into the emerald expanse and sandy bottom.

She came up for air and turned towards the shore to wave at the Doctor, who hadn't moved from his spot on the beach, content just watching over her.

"Come on Doctor! It's wonderful!"

He shook his head and waved her off, in a gesture that he'd pass up on the invitation. Not really caring Lilliana disappeared again beneath the waters, and sank to the bottom, lying on her back in the soft sand, watching the sun light dance on the surface. It was beautiful, and she felt calm and alive at the same time.

Her calm was fleeting, as she swore she heard something around her, echoing in the waters. She jolted, looking around in the shadows of the rocks and crevices around her. What was that whispering? It seemed to have no source, but come from everywhere, surrounding her. She swam up to the surface for another gulp of air.

"Doctor! There's something-" but she didn't finish as the Doctor watched her suddenly plucked down from the surface.

"Lilliana!"

Beneath the surface she could see nothing. What had pulled her down? Then, that whispering again, still gentle, only a bit louder this time. A voice, soft and strong, old and flowing pierced her mind and this time she saw movement in the water.

A strange creature with humanoid face and gold slit eyes, gills in its neck and spiked webbed fins along lean arms and head, down the back of the neck and the spine to merge with a scaled tail resembling a serpent. It's blue green scales shone as it slithered gracefully in the water, circling her and watching her with intelligent eyes.

She heard the voice again, but it wasn't coming from this creature, and she looked around, without fully letting the creature escape her gaze. The creature seemed to hear this as well, and noticed Lilliana's reaction to it too. A different whisper touched Lilliana's mind, one she knew was coming from this creature, but she couldn't quite make it out clearly.

The creature swam closer to her, slowly, and Lilliana waited, not sure what to do. She was frozen in fear and in awe and she shivered as words finally reached her mind.

_"You…hear…"_

Lilliana nodded and the creature was in front of her, and reached out a hand with long slender fingers and pointed nails.

_"Bring…the ocean."_

Lilliana felt nails touch her neck and she jumped, feeling the light scratches as she swam backwards away from the creature. It swam towards her but was stopped and made a horrible screeching, opening its mouth wide revealing pointed teeth. Lilliana covered her ears at the sound. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her away, a blue light and a strange _whirring_ beside her.

The Doctor had dove into the water and swam out to rescue her, and upon seeing this creature reaching for Lilliana's neck, whipped out his sonic screwdriver and aimed at it, the noise agitating it and sent it swimming off. He pulled her to the surface, both gasping for air as they made for the shore.

"Lilliana! Are you alright?"

She sputtered, "Y-Yeah! I'm fine!"

Once they made it to shore they collapsed onto the beach beside each other, both breathing heavily as the sun dried them. Lilliana's head rolled onto the Doctor's chest, and she could hear his twin hearts racing wildly.

"That creature…what was it?

"_That_…was a Naga Laut. They're a race of serpentine humanoids that have lived in these oceans for millennia." He sat up, helping Lilliana to an upright sitting position. "They're very secluded, and don't normally approach other species…let alone try and drown them. You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's weird though, he did look like he was going to drown me, but then something stopped him. I heard something in the water, and the Naga Laut stopped and looked at me; then spoke to me."

"What did he say?" The Doctor asked; his intrigue piquing.

"He asked me if I heard the voice in the water, and when I nodded he came over to me and touched my neck. I felt a prick and then he said: _Bring the ocean_."

"Bring the ocean?"

"Yeah and then you came and chased it off."

"Let me see your neck."

Lilliana turned and moved her wet hair away from the left side of her neck. The Doctor examined her skin, finding three small scratches, nothing that looked alarming, not even any evidence of poison or infection. Still, it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on it just to be sure.

"It doesn't look serious, just a scratch. Come on then!" he said getting up, and grabbing her by the hand. "Let's stay out of the water then! Wanna have a look around?"

Lilliana smiled softly and squeezed his hand lightly in return. "Let's go! Oh wait! I forgot my shoes and sweater."

He let her hand slip from his as she ran down to the shore to pick up her belongings. Slipping on her shoes and sweater, she was glad to have something to keep the chills away while her clothes dried. As she zipped up her sweater, her gaze fell onto the water's surface once more.

There was whispering, very faint but filled with many voices. They were calling out to something, or to someone. It seemed so sad, and tore at her heart and mind.

"_The Vessel…will bring the Ocean."_

Lilliana unconsciously scratched the side of her neck where she was scratched, feeling it tingle and burn ever so slightly.

"Lilliana! Come on then! We should go see that beautiful building in that lagoon there!"

"Coming!" she called as she gave the water one last glance before running back to the Doctor, who waited with an open hand to grasp her own.

"Come on, you ready?"

She reached out to take his hand and smiled softly. "I'm ready"

He squeezed her hand lightly and smiled wide and brilliantly. "Right then! Allons-y!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thank you so much for reading! I hope that as I keep writing more and more will be interested in reading this story. Please take a moment to review/favorite/follow if you liked it!

The Aquarium

The Doctor and Lilliana trudged through the soft sands of a dune, heading towards the lagoon where a silver dome rested by the shore. It caught the light of the sun and glistened against the sky and sea like a pearl. The tall grass brushed against their legs as they made their steep climb, small critters Lilliana had never seen before skittering away from her feet.

"Doctor, how did you manage to chase off that Naga Laut?"

"Oh, with this," he said pulling something out from the inside front of his trench coat. "It's a sonic screwdriver."

Lilliana arched her brow at him. "A screwdriver?"

"Yeah."

"Ok…but a _screwdriver_?"

"What is it with you humans? Do you have something against screwdrivers?"

"No I just pictured you having something more…technical."

"I said it was sonic."

"Oh right I forgot so that makes it better then," she said in a cheeky sarcastic tone.

It tore at something in the Doctor's hearts though. Just her making slight fun of his screwdriver reminded him of Rose. Rose had gone on and on about some bloke named Spock…he shook his head. He shouldn't let his mind wander like that. He may miss something important; something like noticing his sonic screwdriver wasn't in his hands anymore. He looked down at his empty hand and spun full circle before looking at Lilliana, who had it in her hand, starring at it in confusion.

"What?"

She stared at it, clearly puzzled in open mouthed astonishment. She looked up at him and shook her head to clear the haze. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"What's wrong, Lilliana. Why are you giving me that look," he stated instead of asked.

"Sorry it's just that, this thing looks really familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like I've seen this thing before. Well, not this one exactly, but it's pretty damn close."

"You've seen another sonic screwdriver? Impossible."

"I know it is but it's just really weird." She turned the screwdriver this way and that, examining closely. It's not the same that I've seen, but the noise it made…I'll never forget that sound. Damn it! I wish I could remember! Why can't I remember?"

The Doctor slowly took the screwdriver away from her, uneasy at her words. The girl that was Lilliana took him on a ride that was full of surprises, leaps, bounds, climbs, and falls. It was like going through the time vortex itself. She said things that amazed and intrigued him, and then there were moments that she outright unnerved him. Moments like now, at the mention of another sonic screwdriver. What did that entail exactly?

"I'm sorry Doctor," she said bringing him out of his deep thoughts. "Maybe it was just a dream, or a child's imagination from a long time ago. Doesn't matter I guess, right?"

"Right," he said, but in reality he wasn't so sure. "Alright! Shall we go on?"

After a long walk thru the dunes they reached the lagoon. The dome towered over them, people and aliens of all kinds walking about and in and out of the entrance. Lilliana stared in awe, and then put her eyes back in her head, not wanting to be rude by staring like a complete moron. She looked at the large sign in front of the building.

"An aquarium? This whole place is an aquarium?"

"Brilliant isn't it?"

"Yeah but how the hell can I read that sign? Does everyone read English in the future?"

"Nah, that's the TARDIS translating for you directly in your mind. You'll also be able to speak different languages automatically and understand alien speech too."

"All automatically?"

"Yep!"

"That _is_ brilliant!"

"I know! Off we go!"

Once inside the building, they stood in the reception area where tour guides flocked together their charges to hurry them off to different parts of the facility. Lilliana looked up at the holographic screens that hovered at different walls, repeating a welcome message along with highlighting features of the different attractions within the aquarium.

"Should we take a tour?" she asked him.

"Why not?" he smiled and walked off in a random direction.

"Shouldn't we follow one of the tour guides?"

"Lilliana, did you come thousands of years into the future, light years across the universe to follow a tour guide?"

She paused for a moment then smirked, shaking her head. "I'm following you aren't I?" she smiled softly and ran off after him through one of the many doors.

"Oi! I'm no tour guide!"

"Uh-huh…right."

They wandered the halls to each of the exhibits. The aquarium was huge, levels upon levels of different tanks categorized by species; not that Lilliana could tell the difference. They were all so strange and wonderfully unique and alien. She stood in front of one of the large tanks, the glass towering above her to the ceiling. In the emerald waters swam fish and creatures that she couldn't even imagine, floating and dancing among the reedy reefs and rocks.

The Doctor would point out to her and name the different species, and tell her some quirky fact about each of them. She would never remember all their names, but she didn't need to. Taking all this in was so overwhelmingly fantastic, and the feeling of opening her eyes at a brand new world left her feeling like a child again, taking in everything at once in awe and wonder.

The Doctor watched his companion absorb everything he told and showed her. He'd never seen her rain eyes light up the way they did. For a moment, all the shadows that haunted her left her face and her features, replaced with an innocent beauty. She was seeing things for the first time in a whole new way, and he felt a bit of pride that it was him that showed her this. That he did this for her.

She looked up at him and smiled softly. "Thank you, Doctor."

He looked down at her. "For what?"

"For this…for taking me away and bringing me here. I just hope that, well…"

"That what?"

"That this isn't the only trip we'll take. That after this you'll take me back."

"You don't want to go back?"

"No!" she said a little too eagerly and stepped back a bit, biting her bottom lip. "I mean, I'd like to stay with you and travel. I want to see more. Please Doctor?"

He looked at her, the pleading in her eyes, and a fear in them too. A fear he couldn't quite place. Why should she be so afraid of going back? His previous companions always had a thing for going back to check on family and loved ones. Why not her? She had people who loved her, and she had family still, despite a failed marriage.

"Doctor?"

"You really want to stay with me?"

"Yes, I really do."

He took her hand in his and squeezed tightly, feeling his loneliness grip at his hearts, a warmth soothing it away slowly at the promise of not being alone again.

"Then stay with me."

A smile, a true genuine smile lit her face. It was warmth and life, and something he knew she didn't show often, but he thought it was brilliant. She reached up and hugged him tightly, throwing him off a bit as her arms went around him and she buried her face into his chest.

"Thank you thank you!" she exclaimed in a muffled voice.

He wrapped his arms around her too, holding her as his chin rested on the top of her head, ignoring any alarm bells in his head that this may not be a good idea. He ignored his gut that told him that it won't last, and that it'll end in disaster. No, this time, _this time_ would be different.

Their moment of closeness ended, when Lilliana paused and stepped out of his embrace. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The voice again. The one I heard in the ocean that the Naga Laut asked if I heard." She looked around. "It's coming from here in the aquarium."

"From in here?"

"Don't you hear it? Listen!" She dropped to her knees and pressed her ear against the floor. "Down…down below."

The Doctor dropped to his knees and did the same. "I don't hear anything. Maybe I can search for the frequency." He took out his sonic screwdriver and turned it on, scanning around the room and the floor. "There is something here for certain."

"Doctor please, turn that off. It makes my head funny."

"What do you mean?" he asked turning it off.

"I don't know it's like…wait a minute. Look at the fish. They're acting strange."

"Aye?"

The fish seemed to be swimming about more excitedly than before. Were they afraid? Same species were all grouped together. Those with claws were clamping them repeatedly, fish swam in organized dances, larger ones thrashed their heads and bared their teeth in display.

"They hear it too," Lilliana said. "It's like they're waiting for something."

"Waiting for what?"

"I hear it now. A heartbeat, and the voice is a bit louder now," she said and scratched the side of her neck absently.

"What's it saying?" the Doctor asked eagerly.

"I still don't know. It's so old…so very old."

"So then! Let's find out what it is shall we?"

Lilliana nodded with a soft smile. "Let's go!"

And off they ran to the nearest stairwell, the Doctor following the signal from the sonic screwdriver.

"Do you have to use that all the time?"

"Yes I do!"

"Right, whatever," she said rubbing the aching side of her temple. "I'll live."

Down, down they descended into the lower reaches of the aquarium, where only the scientists, specialists, and other authorized personnel were allowed entry. They reached a room that contained the control center of the aquarium, and it certainly seemed as though something was troubling them all.

"The readings are getting stronger," they overheard a young man say to his superior, a middle aged woman in a lab coat, her blonde hair mixed with gray tied back in a clip. "The moon hasn't even reached its lowest level of orbit yet, and the readings from the chamber in Level Zero are still climbing."

"We've known that from the beginning of the cycle," she said in exasperation. "Where the hell is that specialist we called in? He should've arrived by now."

"That would be me then!" The Doctor declared, making Lilliana jump a bit. "Sorry I'm late didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"Who the hell are you?" the woman asked.

The Doctor held up his psychic paper, which read his qualifications as a scientist.

"I'm the Doctor."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been sick for a while and hadn't been able to stare long enough at my computer to get any writing done. So to thank you for your patience I've made this chapter longer than the others. I hope you enjoy it. Please rate/review/comment/follow/favorite and all that wonderful stuff! ^_^

Level Zero

"The Doctor huh?" the woman asked as she looked over the psychic paper.

"That's right and this is my lovely assistant Lilliana," he said snapping the billfold shut and pocketing it again.

"Very well then, I'm Doctor Jillian Stevens. Good to have you with us Doctor."

"Right then! What readings are you getting from Level Zero?"

"Didn't you get the report I sent you?"

"Nope! I prefer to see things for myself than read through a long report," he said walking past her a bit then turned back. "Shall we go then?"

Doctor Stevens gave him a perplexed look and looked at Lilliana who merely smiled. "Right…this way then."

The woman led the way out of the room to a hallway and down a lift. The lights lit up the levels one by one as they descended down deeper into the building. Upon reaching Level Zero, the doors slid open, and it was easy to see how much security was increased.

"Why so many guards?" Lilliana asked. "I thought this is an aquarium."

"It is," Doctor Stevens answered as she led them down the hall, passing equipment, monitors, of which Lilliana had no hope to recognize. "But what we have down here isn't for the general public to see."

"Doctor," Lilliana whispered. "The voice…it's here somewhere. It's louder."

"What's it saying?" the Doctor whispered back.

Finally, she could make out what it was it was reaching out to tell her. "It's waiting…"

"Waiting? Waiting for what?"

She looked up at him with a bit of worry in her eyes. "For me…"

The Doctor furrowed his brows as he stared intently at her. She looked away and shivered, scratching the side of her neck, a bit more vigorously.

"Why are you scratching?"

"I'm not."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"Show me your fingernails."

She pulled away from him as he reached for her hand, and he would have caught her wrist at a second attempt, but they were interrupted as they reached a giant tank built into the wall.

"Here you are Doctor," Doctor Stevens declared. "Our prized specimen."

"Oh my god…" Lilliana said in shock.

"Well, hello…" the Doctor said taking a step towards the glass. "Aren't you a beauty?"

It was a Naga Laut, a very old looking one, sitting back within the reef and reeds. It was strangely positioned, as if it was molded right into the stone, surrounded by the plant life. The golden eyes were closed, as if it were asleep. No other fish were placed in this tank, it was completely isolated. Around its neck, however, was a golden chain, and dangling in front of its chest, was a large white pearl. Within the emerald water, it glowed softly, as it were mimicking its wearer's breathing.

"Why'd you call her a specimen?" the Doctor asked calmly. He gave Doctor Stevens a cool stern look, one that Lilliana hadn't seen before. It frightened her. "For your sake I hope you're not subjecting her to experiments."

Doctor Stevens chuckled in disbelief, obviously not reading into the Doctor's mannerisms. "What does that matter? We are scientists, we study and thru study we must conduct experiments."

"That Naga Laut is a sentient being!"

"It's a serpent whose kind would kill us on sight. Know thy enemy, Doctor."

"The Naga Laut are a secluded race that should have no reason to be at war with the surface! So why!? Tell me why that's changed!"

"We're not at war with them. At least not anymore. Ever since we bagged this one, they've kept quiet. Sure we'll have the occasional rebellious uprising but we always send them back to where they came from."

"Maybe they're trying to rescue this one," Lilliana suggested, her eyes still kept on the sleeping elder.

"We've considered that, and made the proper precautions for a defense. You've no need to worry about them."

"It's not them I'm worried about."

Doctor Stevens gave a haughty look as she straightened herself. "We've been getting readings from within the tank that have been abnormal, more so than usual. That pearl around its neck is what we've been trying to study. We don't know whether it's a power source or a weapon, but we can't get near it enough to study."

"What is it with you humans? Every time there's a potential source of…whatever you always think of power or weaponry. Never changes. Alright so what are these readings you're getting then?"

Doctor Stevens motioned the Doctor to a large holographic screen. "As you're aware, the moon is nearly at its closest orbit with the planet. Such a thing hasn't happened in roughly three hundred years. We've noticed the readings grow stronger each day as the moon gets closer."

"It's already so close to the planet, why is it different than usual?" Lilliana asked.

"Normally it isn't. The moon is always hanging low in the sky, but this time the orbit brings it closer than ever, even in reality it may have moved only several hundred miles. Still, it seems enough to evoke a change. The Naga Laut in the wild are also acting suspiciously. They've ceased their attempts to break through our fortress altogether."

"Why are you calling this place a fortress?" the Doctor asked. "I thought this place was an aquarium, a place of science, study, and learning as a gift to the public."

"It is, naturally, but here in our lowest levels we're completely submerged beneath the ocean. It makes it easier to venture out to collect new specimens and samples."

Lilliana could tell that the Doctor was beginning to lose patience with this woman. He clearly wasn't happy with the treatment of this poor being. She turned back to the glass, looking at the Naga Laut with pity. She placed her hand on the cool glass, and once she did so the Naga Laut's golden eyes snapped open and stared at her.

It froze her in place, as she gasped in surprise. These eyes were different than the ones that belonged to the other Naga Laut she encountered before. She looked into them, drawn by the voice that touched her mind. It matched the eyes, so old, so tired, and full of wisdom and a deep flowing consciousness.

_"You…are my vessel."_

"Your what?"

The Doctor looked up and was immediately by her side. The readings from the tank had escalated, and for good reason. The large pearl began to glow brilliantly. Lilliana was sure there was shouting going on around her by the scientists, but she could barely hear them, could barely hear the Doctor who had grabbed her by the shoulders trying to desperately grab her attention.

Her gaze was fixed upon the old Naga Laut, her mind filled with broken images. She saw the ocean in all its majestic glory and rage. She saw a shining empire beneath the waves and hidden below the moon. The moon's glow filled her mind, until she saw the pearl, and her perception grew wider to the Naga Laut who wore it, to the tank, the aquarium…

"Lilliana!"

She snapped her head up to see the Doctor grasping hold of her, with a worried and frantic expression. It confused her for a moment. Why was he looking at her like that? Why did he look like he was grasping onto something he thought was slipping away?

"Doctor, you're hurting me."

He didn't release his grip on her. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" she said trying to wriggle from his hold. "Nothing happened."

"You were staring at the Naga Laut for ten minutes!" He firmly but gently took hold of either side of her head and looked into her eyes, as if searching for any damage that may have happened to her.

Lilliana stared into the depths of his dark eyes as he searched her own. He was genuinely worried for her. Ten minutes had gone by? Well, it wasn't the first time something like that happened.

"Tell me what happened. You saw something didn't you."

"I saw the moon and the ocean, and a city beneath them."

"What else?" Doctor Stevens asked excitedly.

"Nothing else," Lilliana answered. She raised her hands and held his hands that were still on the side of her face. "Doctor, I'm tired."

"It has been a long day hasn't it," he nodded slipping his hands away from hers.

"Your room has been made ready for you, Doctor," Doctor Stevens said, obviously disappointed in the halt of this new turn of events. "We can continue our observational study tomorrow once you've had some rest."

"Yes I think that'll be best."

Lilliana stood at the window of her bedroom, the view the best she could imagine. The open ocean was before her, and though she couldn't see much of it, what she did see was painted by the glow of the moon that pierced through the waters.

"I thought you were tired?" the Doctor asked. He sat on the corner of a double bed, his hands folded as he leaned forward, studying her intently.

She turned to him. "I lied."

"Did you? Why?"

"I didn't want that Stevens woman to know what I saw from the Naga Laut. It's not for her to know."

"I think that's half true. I think you're lying that you're not tired."

Lilliana shrugged. "Doesn't matter, does it?" She was used to fighting off sleep. It was merely another night. "She told me I was her vessel."

The Doctor didn't like the sound of that. "What's that mean?"

"I don't know yet. I know she wants to talk to me, there's something important. I just need to find out what, and without Doctor Stevens looking over my shoulder. I don't need her turning me into one of her experiments too."

"That won't happen," he insisted sternly.

"If I can help it, I don't want anyone knowing I'm psychic as we travel unless I tell them myself. They either react one of two ways: either they're shit scared of me or they get all excited and start acting questions like they want their fortune read." Lilliana faced the Doctor, leaning against the wall, and he could tell by the look on her face she was exhausted, but clinging onto any spare energy. "Not you though, Doctor. You looked at me like I was something wonderful and curious…and special." She averted her gaze and shook her head with a chuckle. "I don't know why I'm even telling you this."

"Because you haven't had anyone listen to you before," he said simply. "So tell me Lilliana, and I'll listen. Tell me a story that you've felt you've never been able to tell, and don't think that it won't matter, because it does."

"You don't want me to tell you a story, Doctor. They disturb everyone else."

"I'm _not_ everyone else."

She stared at him and she rose to the challenge. "Fine then, if you want a story I'll tell you." She sat on the edge of the bed next to him, never breaking her gaze from him. "Once upon a time there was a girl who could tell the future, and see things that no one else could. She never spoke of it to anyone; even her own family didn't believe and chose to ignore it completely.

"One night, she saw her sister's best friend. Something wasn't right, about her, and on closer inspection a horrible omen formed in her mind. The woman was surrounded by an ominous heavy black cloud, one that only the girl could see. She knew then that the woman would leave this world, leaving behind so many that loved her.

"The girl kept the secret to herself, partly because she was in shock that she saw such a thing, and partly out of fear and uncertainty. Maybe she misread the omen. Her family didn't believe in her ability, maybe they were right and she was just crazy. Maybe this time she was crazy.

"One morning the phone rang, and the girl instantly knew who was on the phone and why. Her mother answered the phone trying to calm down her sister who was hysterically crying, just learning the sudden passing of her best friend. The girl froze, but didn't cry. She was stunned. She shouldn't be, she knew this. But this time, this time she wished she trusted herself. Wished she said something…_anything_.

"When her mother came to her to tell her what had happened, she nodded. Taking a chance to confide in her mother she said, 'I knew it would happen…I'm sorry I should have said something.' Her mother's expression tore at the girl's heart more than the sharp slap across her cheek. Her mother yelled and berated her for saying such horrible things, and threatened her to never speak of it again."

Lilliana watched the Doctor's expression turn into a mixture of emotions; heartache, pity, compassion, and understanding.

"Lilliana…" his voice was so soft and soothing, cooling away the sharp sting of a memory.

"I never told my sister. How could I? They all hated when I talked about visions and seeing into people's minds and hearts. So I stopped. I had to hide myself away from my own family. But Doctor, that doesn't bother me half as much as the fact that I knew that woman would die…and I did nothing. I sat back and did nothing because I was too much of a coward to fucking stand up and say something! How could I Doctor? How could I do such an unforgivable thing?"

The Doctor took one of her hands while his other reached up to hold the side of her face. "You were young, and had no one to believe in you. You had no one to guide you and to let you be who you are. You stifled your own potential because you felt forced to in order to be accepted by your own family; which is a horrible thing to endure. It's ok."

"But I could have saved her! Even if she thought I was crazy I could have said to her to just go to the doctor for an exam! They may have found something and she'd still be alive with her husband and daughter!" She shook and shook her head. "It doesn't matter if I did tell her. I know it now in reality. All of them weren't superstitious."

"Well I'm not the superstitious sort either."

"No, but you don't think I'm insane. I had to hide who I was or they would…" her voice trailed off.

"Lilliana," he said gently. "If there's one thing I've learned on my travels it's that not everyone is as open minded. Not everyone will listen. Most importantly, you can't save everyone."

Lilliana held his hand that held her face. "You look like you've tried to."

The Doctor swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah well, I suppose we're the same in that aspect."

"I think we're the same in more aspects than we yet realize, Doctor," a soft sad smile curled her lips.

"Lilliana…"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"What is on your neck?"

She froze. His hand was on the side she had been scratching, and she could feel his fingers running across her flesh. She pushed away from him, not knowing why she was so afraid.

"It's nothing," she said as she walked into the bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

The Doctor was close at her heels and stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "Lilliana. Show me."

Shaking, Lilliana lifted her hands to move her hair when she froze. The Doctor saw it too. Her fingers that she had been scratching with were turning green from beneath her fingernails, slowly spreading down her fingers.

"What is this?!" she cried.

"Lilliana, show me your neck," he ordered calmly.

With shaking fingers she moved the hair from her neck. The three scratches that were just thin lines were now deep horrible gashes. They were discolored and raw, tearing into her skin. Lilliana gasped in horror about to scream, and as she did so, the gashes moved, closing and opening again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know I know it's been forever since I've updated. Sorry! There's just been so much going on that it has unfortunately put a lot of things on the back burner. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to post as regularly as I'd like to, but I want you all to know that I'm not abandoning this story. There's far too much I've got in my head for where I want to take it to quit writing. So hopefully you'll be patient with me as I update as often as I can. Thank you so very much to those who've subscribed and favorite this story.

In Too Deep

She didn't know what was happening. One moment she was in the infirmary with one of the on staff medics and the next she felt as her lungs were going to explode. Her arms and legs flailed as she clutched her neck, gasping for breath. Why couldn't she breathe? What the hell was happening?

She could make out the Doctor screaming at everyone in the room. Her vision was starting to fade, and she reached out blindly for him, trying to scream out "Help me!" She felt someone take hold of her, and she knew the Doctor had her in his arms. She knew because even in her peril she felt safe with him. His warmth was the last thing she remembered before waking up in a place that she should have never been.

She was somewhere cold, somewhere weightless. Before she even opened her eyes she felt pressure in her ears and her skin prickle and shiver with cold. Her limbs felt weightless, and her head swayed heavily. Despite her foreign surroundings she was thankful that she could finally breathe comfortably. Where was she?

She opened her eyes slowly, letting her blurred vision adjust. She blinked a few times, not really understanding why the light seemed so distorted and why she couldn't focus. Her head turned to the side, as she saw the ancient Naga Laut but a few feet away from her. Her eyes shot open and she bolted back, or at least tried to now realizing she was under water. Not just under water but _inside_ the tank with the Naga Laut. Her back hit the thick glass that separated her from the lab and she screamed in horror.

The Doctor was on his feet in moments and against the glass the moment he heard her screaming. "Lilliana!" he shouted, banging on the glass to get her attention. "Lilliana turn around! I'm right here!"

Her horrifying screams sounded so mutilated in the water, and it tore at his hearts how fearful she was waking up so suddenly in a not so pleasant situation.

"Lilliana!"

Finally, his voice reached her and she slowly turned and then pressed herself as close to the glass as possible. "Doctor!" came her muffled voice. "How am I here?! Get me out! Please!"

"Lilliana listen to me you've _got_ to calm down! Listen, listen, listen, listen to me!" he said quickly, holding his hand against hers on the other side of the glass; her hand which had become more scaled and slightly webbed between her fingers. "You're alright. Yeah? I'm right here."

"Turn up the audio within the tank," Doctor Stevens ordered. "There now, dear, you don't have to yell. We can hear you fine."

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?!" came her purposefully loud demand.

The Doctor smirked a bit as he stuck his pinky in his ear at the sudden volume. "The wounds on your neck, Lilliana, do you remember how you said you got them? You said a Naga Laut scratched you. Since then you've been scratching at it because it's been irritating you, changing…you. It's why you're able to breathe right now under water."

"Gills?" she asked, reaching up to her neck. "I've got gills? But why put me in here?! Don't you have another tank?"

"Not one so readily available and not one that isn't inhabited with more dangerous specimens," Stevens answered.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Lilliana spat. "You wanted to see what and how the girl turned Naga Laut would react in the same tank with your _specimen_!"

Doctor Stevens shrugged. "For the sake of research and study, it was just a little added bonus. Besides, we can't risk moving you anyway. You can't breathe out of the water, and transporting you elsewhere would be risky, not to mention out of the question."

Lilliana could see that the woman was just ecstatic with glee at this new prospect in discovery. It made Lilliana fume in anger. She sank to her knees in the tank, and the Doctor reached for her against the glass.

"Doctor please," she begged.

_"save me…"_

The Doctor swallowed hard as he felt that psychic tendril reach out in his mind in desperation; the same plea that brought him to her at the start. How long ago had it been? It seemed ages.

"Oh Lilliana…I'm so sorry. I promise I'll get you out of there and safe and back to normal. I swear it!"

He saw her face soften at his words, her eyes holding the expression when she was looking deep into him. It was like she understood everything. Like she understood his pain and frustration, and felt it herself.

_"I trust you…"_

The Doctor held back a choked sigh as he hung his head low. Their first outing on an alien planet, she gets attacked by a Naga Laut, is possibly turning into one herself, while receiving images and calls from said species, as well as facing experimentation on a possibly madwoman scientist…and she trusts him? After the hell he had just put her through? How is that possible?

"Tell me Lilliana," Doctor Stevens interrupted, "What exactly is happening? Are you getting any reactions from the Naga Laut? Can you go closer?"

Lilliana's eyes grew cold and angry and her words were full of contempt. "I'm not telling you **shit** you horrible woman! You think I'll let you use me for another avenue of experimentation? Who knows what you've put this Naga Laut through, all in your quest 'for science' and the 'greater good' bullshit! I'm not letting you come near it ever again!"

In her growing fury the pearl-like stone around the Naga Laut's neck began to glow brighter and brighter, and the water from within the tank began to shift and rumble. Doctor Stevens and the rest of the staff steadied themselves, feeling the tremors echo throughout the facility. One of the staff went over to perform some tests, but was stopped instantly from getting any closer by the Doctor.

"You all heard her, and I'm not gonna let you or anyone get close to her without my say so."

"You don't have that authority Doctor," Stevens insisted.

"I've got the highest authority in not only this room but in the entire cosmos **do not question my authority!**"

_"Doctor…"_

He turned, feeling her psychic tendrils brush against him again. He saw her floating in front of the old Naga Laut, staring at the glow of the pearl with curiosity.

"Lilliana be careful!"

She turned to him for a moment and put a finger to her lips, in a gesture for him to keep quiet. It was as if she heard something he couldn't, or like he was interrupting some sort of conversation between her and the old creature.

To everyone's surprise the eyes of the old Naga Laut opened. Deep bright golden depths stared at none other than Lilliana. The creature's arms wrought themselves free of the rock and coral that grew upon it, and with stiff joints slowly lifted the chain around its neck. The chain and pendant floated elegantly from its crooked aged fingers, and beckoned Lilliana closer. Without thinking she did so, and the Naga Laut placed the chain around her head, but instead of settling down Lilliana's neck, it slithered and twined itself like a crown, the pearl resting against her forehead.

"Lilliana wait!" the Doctor shouted.

It was too late though. Whatever warning he might have issued it was lost, the pearl glowed brighter and Lilliana screamed as she bent back then curled forward, cradling her head as she felt a strong presence enter her mind. The Doctor pounded on the glass.

"Lilliana! Get her out of there now! Lilliana can you hear me!?"

"Have no fear, flesh creature, she is safe."

Lilliana went still, and the voice that everyone heard indeed was Lilliana, but the words were not her own. The Naga Laut's golden gaze was now upon the Doctor and everyone in the room.

"Who are you, flesh creature; that cares for this vessel?"

"I'm the Doctor," he answered, "and she is no vessel! She's my friend! Let her go and don't you dare hurt her!"

"I assure you Doctor she is in no way in any pain. The mind of this flesh child is as spacious as the oceans are deep."

"You're using her to speak, fine…so say your peace and let her go!"

"Oh no, Doctor we will not be letting her go."

"What do you mean _we_?"

"I am what you would call a priestess of my kin. I and those before me guard and keep the karunia bulan."

"The what now?"

The old priestess points to the stone around Lilliana's head. "It has been with us to keep and protect since the first waves. With it, we will reclaim this world for the ocean. We will take back what is rightfully ours, and those who dwell upon the land shall be no more, and the sea will rise."

The old priestess closed her eyes, her arm dropped to her side, and she went motionless. The brightness of the stone dimmed to a light glow, and Lilliana floated down, her head swaying.

"Lilliana! Can you hear me?!" The Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at her trying to get a reading from this strange stone. Was it hurting her? Was it controlling her? Instead the reaction he got was quite startling as Lilliana screamed in agony.

"No Doctor please stop it!" She clutched her head as she curled into a ball, and thrashed wildly. "It hurts Doctor please turn it off!"

"I'm so so sorry.." he said in shock as he instantly turned it off, completely baffled. What was happening to her that the sonic was hurting her? "Lilliana," he spoke again, his voice soft and gentle. "Please tell me what's going on."

"She's dead. The old priestess is dead. But she's here; in my mind still. I can hear her. I can hear her and so many others."

"Others?"

"The ones before her. All the ones that had the stone in their keeping." She lifted her head slowly and looked at the Doctor, her eyes looked haunted. "I can hear them. I can hear all of them whispering stories and songs and their knowledge." She crawled along the floor of the tank until she reached the glass and pressed her hand against it. "The sea will rise."

The Doctor pressed his hand against the glass to hers. "Lilliana I'm going to get you-"

"You have to get out. All of you! Everyone on this planet has to leave now!"

"What nonsense are you jabbering on about?" Stevens demanded.

"Believe it or not, I am trying to save your lives by warning you! You all must leave!"

"Lilliana what is happening why must we go?" the Doctor asked, worry creasing his brow.

"I have to stay behind. I can't escape this. They planned it from the beginning. I was at the right place at the right time. My mind can hold all these memories and minds of past priestesses and they're all about this stone. They say the stone fell from the moon into the ocean. The moon brings the tides but the moon is almost at its lowest in the sky. When it is the Naga Laut will use me to wield the stone…and bring the ocean."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "A world wide flood…"

Murmurings began in the room followed by shouting.

"I can't stop it Doctor. I can't get this thing off. You have to get everyone out of here Doctor. Make sure that everyone leaves the planet."

"We are not going anywhere!" Stevens yelled demanding order.

"Then die here! I'd rather not your have your genes survive. You'll make only more stupid people in this and future worlds." Lilliana spat.

"That's enough out of everyone," The Doctor demanded.

"Doctor listen to me," Lilliana brought his attention back to her. "Try to get everyone of this planet."

"I'm not leaving you behind."

"You have no choice."

"There is _always_ a choice," he said intently.

Lilliana looked into his eyes and saw them burn with fury and desperation. She had no idea what would happen to her after this massive flood, but it didn't matter. The Doctor needed to be safe. She didn't know where this fierce desire came from, and in truth it scared her a little. More so than the fact that she was being used to bring about the end of the world. 'I need to sort out my priorities' she thought to herself.

"Doctor, I haven't much time."

"What?"

"I will see you again before the end. Call for me with your sonic screwdriver. I will hear it. I will come for you," she smiled softly, sadly. "There's still so much I never got to tell you."

"Don't talk like-!"

The karunia bulan started glowing fiercely again, cutting him off. A load moaning and creeking was heard followed by a terrible ripping. The floor beneath the tank fell through and three Naga Laut swam in and seized hold of Lilliana.

"LILLIANA!"

"DOCTOR!"

Her hand left the glass as she was pulled away by the three, and in moments they disappeared into the murky depths below.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Back again with another update! This one is my longest chapter yet (yay me) and I hope you enjoy it. I wrote the second half of this chapter while listening to some FFVII Advent Children soundtrack, particularly "Cloud Smiles". For some reason writing and even reading that part with that song just seemed to fit. So if you have the song, or know it by heart and just play it in your head, do it as you read the second half of this chapter. I think it fits quite well in my opinion. Or not if you don't want to of course LOL. Anyway, thank you again for reading/following/favorite and your comments. Look out for chapter 10!

The City Below

Voices…there were too many voices. The clamor was deafening, and it was beginning to be difficult to differentiate between the physical noise and those in her head. Her head swam and her senses were so heightened she thought her mind would explode. How much more could she withstand? It was too much.

The three that had taken her away led her by her arms as they plummeted into the dark depths. They were firm with her, but they did not harm her, nor were they aggressive. Lilliana couldn't see much of anything as they dove deeper into the emerald waters. Slowly though, her eyes began to adjust to the darkness. It worried her; was she still changing?

First things first, she had to clear her mind. She had tried in vain to get the glowing stone off of her head, but the gold chain entwined tighter like tendrils gripping hold of her painfully. The voices in her head from all the priestesses were speaking to her in unison. Multiple voices giving multiple instructions, lessons, histories, and songs of the peoples of the Naga Laut, and it was deafening.

She remembered when she was a little girl, seeing things and hearing voices no one else could. Some of the things she saw scared her, and because no one believed in her abilities, merely attesting them at the time as an overactive imagination, she had to deal with everything on her own. Somehow all on her own, she discovered a way to put up a wall in her mind, using it as a filter to let in things only when she allowed them. It was much more manageable that way.

This was slightly different, having to shut out so much, but she had to try. She closed her eyes as she was led to who knows where, and went through the process of building her wall. It was difficult; the voices wanted to be heard desperately. However, she desperately needed peace, and so she fought, and she built her wall. Higher and higher the wall rose until finally, the loud clamor became hushed whispers.

She was finally able to pay attention to her surroundings. Lilliana had been taken to a small dark room. She was alone, and she couldn't see too well. She felt around for a wall, and leaned against it, floating softly to the ground. Her eyes strained to see in the darkness, and she was able to make out shadows. The shadows didn't move, and she determined they were just inanimate objects.

Lilliana was alone and frightened, but she swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed back the tears that threatened to fall. What was going to happen to her now? She knew why the Naga Laut preserved her; she was to fulfill their wishes and bring the oceans to their wrath upon the surface. Until she completed that they'd keep her alive. She dreaded to think of what would happen afterwards, but nothing scared her more than the impending doom of millions above.

"Ok…gotta focus," she said to herself, her words muted and muffled in the water.

Like the dawn slowly ascending, her vision started to clear just a bit. The shadows in the room were beginning to take shape into surprising surroundings. A table made of driftwood, as well as what appeared to be a bed made of the same, with exotic shells and stones arranged in different patterns. The mattress, if you could call it that, was made of what appeared to be plants. Lilliana ran her hand over the waving foliage and marveled. It was like a soft bed of grass waving to and fro. Taking a chance she lay within it, and smiled softly at how heavenly it felt, the soft grass so sweet smelling and calming.

Sitting up she realized that she could see even clearer now. The walls of her room appeared to be made of a kind of coral and stone, different hues and colors melding into spiral patterns like waves. She also noticed a small lamp placed upon the desk she had seen earlier, and truth be told she would've never realized it was so until now. Before she couldn't even see a glimmer in the room, and now the room brightened significantly in its glow. The lamp was made of a thin shell, and within bright orbs of light floated and danced.

Why couldn't she see the light before? She looked down at her hands and her breath caught in her throat. The blue green scales had grown significantly numerous since her last observation, and were now up the entire length of her arms. She was changing, more and more, and which explained why her vision was getting better and she could now see clear as day. The light from the lamp probably couldn't be seen with human eyes, but down here in the murky depths where light from the sun was unseen, new life and light thrived.

There was a small window to her room, and she cautiously floated towards it. Looking out into the world beneath the waves she was literally dumbfounded for words. The entire shining city was just as the old priestess had envisioned in her mind. To be here to see it for herself was truly breathtaking.

The entire city was made from coral and stone, shaped and carved with designs and statues built right into the architecture. It glowed brightly from the same lights in shells as the one from her room, only bigger and some decorated ornately with carvings in the shell. Hundreds upon hundreds of Naga Laut swam about, along with other manner of sea life that Lilliana couldn't even begin to describe or imagine. The sight was breathtaking, but at the same time she remained wary, keeping in mind the purpose these people had for her.

Her thought were interrupted by someone entering her room. A Naga Laut, one Lilliana determined to be female, entered and regarded her with wary eyes. She looked like all the others, but the only distinguishing mark was the golden circlet around her head. Lilliana moved away from the window and backed herself into a corner, probably not the wisest thing to do.

_"What are you called flesh walker?"_ came the voice in her mind.

_"Lilliana."_ She answered in like-manner.

_"Strange name."_

_ "Who are you?" _ Lilliana asked boldly.

_"I am the one who reigns beneath this ocean. Are you being treated well?"_

Lilliana nodded, moving away from the wall a little.

The queen nodded in approval. _"Have no fear child. You are our special guest, and will remain our guest. Be at peace,_" she gestured for Lilliana to have a seat on the bed.

_"Only until I've done what you want me to do. Afterwards who knows?"_

_"So cautious and suspicious!"_

_ "I was dragged down here against my will. What do you expect?"_

_ "I suppose that's natural. Tell me child, do you understand what it is you must do?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Good."_

_ "I don't want to do it."_

_ "That isn't your choice."_

Lilliana's nerve grew bolder as she approached the Naga Laut Queen. _"You may have me here as your guest, Your Highness, but consider also the minds of all your priestesses are also guests in my head, which you also invaded without permission!"_

The Queen swam easily and was instantly in front of Lilliana, bearing down on her and looking at her with intense golden eyes. She snatched hold of Lilliana's chin and forced her to look at her. Lilliana didn't squirm, but matched her gaze without glaring, but measured and even.

_"You hold an ocean within you, child."_

_ "What's that supposed to mean?"_

The Queen let go and backed away a bit. _"Our kind has dwelled in these oceans for countless centuries. We feel the ocean in its peace and in its rage. We keep its secrets hidden. The ocean within you is the same. I see the fury and the secrets in you. You should understand us. Why the ocean must cover all."_

_ "No I don't! Why should I flood this planet, killing thousands if not millions of people and creatures on the surface? Because you have a grudge?! Because of some conflict? I won't be a part of this!"_

_ "The choice is not yours to make."_

_ "There is always a choice!"_

_ "Not for you."_ The Queen pointed to the pearl that rested on Lilliana's head. _"At the moon's coming, the_ _karunia bulan will be at its full power, and the knowledge and power of all the priestesses of past shall use your flesh as a vessel to bring the ocean. You cannot stop it."_ The Queen turned to leave.

_ "Wait! Please!"_

The Queen paused. _"What is it?"_

_ "Don't I get a final request?"_

_ "Why should you be given one?"_

_ "I'm not stupid. After you're through with me I may be as good as dead since I'll be of no use. Can you honestly promise to keep me alive? And afterwards since there will be no land to return to, I'm as good as dead anyway since I won't be able to survive in this ocean."_

_ "Perhaps…we can come to an arrangement and allow you to become our new keeper and priestess of the karunia bulan."_

_ "Just the same I have a last request."_

_ "And that is?"_

_ "I have a friend on the surface. On the night before I bring the tides, let me go to the surface one last time. Let me say goodbye to him."_

_ "Very well. You will have an escort to the surface so you may say your farewells. I'm not without mercy."_

Without another word spoken she opened a door and disappeared behind it, leaving Lilliana to her thoughts. She collapsed on the soft bed in her prison and wept silently.

The sea was remarkably calm. The surface gently rolled against the chilled winds that blew across it, giving one that foreboding shiver of the calm before the inevitable storm. The moon hung incredibly low in the sky, the slow time keeper counting down the seconds before it would bring about the tsunami that would engulf the planet. Its light shone on the deep emerald waters of the ocean, and a vessel was the only object to be seen, shining like a silver bolt. The Doctor stood upon the boat, alone, hands deep in his trench coat pockets as his dark stare first rose towards the moon, then down at the water. He sighed heavily.

This was his entire fault. He remembered telling Rose ages ago about one of the many curses of the Time Lords. It seemed that he was experiencing them again; remembering that no matter what he did, whomever he took with him would be ripped away from him. He should have stayed alone. He shouldn't have taken Lilliana with him. He should have never gone to Earth in that time period to begin with.

However, he had taken her with him, and he had gotten to know her, and if he wished that he never did, that meant he also wished her death. He had rescued her from committing suicide, and to undue knowing her would mean he would have never saved her. To him, that was just as bad as killing her himself. He lowered his head and hissed a swear berating himself for thinking that way.

This would be goodbye. He hated goodbyes, and would avoid saying them whenever he could. The finality of such words would do nothing but break his hearts. How much more could they stand to bear? He almost turned around to leave then and there, but he stopped himself. Lilliana had told him to call for her, and after all he put her through, this was the one thing right he could do for her. He would keep his word. He would not keep her waiting and wondering why he never came.

So, from his pocket he took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it over the waters, and blinked it several times, then waited. He didn't have to wait long, just a minute or two before he heard the water splash and ripple beside him. He jumped down to the lower decks and leaned over the side.

"Lilliana?!"

"Hello Doctor."

Oh, his poor Lilliana. Her soft rain eyes had been turned golden, and her irises now slits, accommodating the bright light from the full moon. The blue green scales had spread up her neck and reached parts of her face, her pale skin barely visible save for around her eyes mouth, nose and forehead. Her hands treaded the water in front of her, slowly, and he could see the scales on her fingers, as well as webbing between them. Even so, he still thought she was an exotic sight. He shocked himself a bit realizing his thoughts. Did he really think her exotic? And…did he just refer to her as 'his poor Lilliana' the 'his' part ringing out quite loudly. He didn't realize how much silence had passed between them because Lilliana laughed nervously.

"You're staring. Do I look that horrible now?"

"No!" he choked out a bit quickly. "Not at all you're still…you."

"That's a relief."

"I'm so glad to see you."

She smiled her usual soft smile. "I'm happy to see you too Doctor."

"Are you alright? Are you being treated well?"

She nodded. "Well enough…considering. Doctor please tell me; is everyone off the planet? Did you evacuate everyone?"

The Doctor swallowed. "The news was spread and everyone who could flee, fled."

"Everyone who _could_ flee?"

"Not many ships would take on free passengers off world. Con men arouse and exploited the masses. Those who could pay the right price, escaped."

Lilliana's eyes narrowed and she let out a hiss that sounded very much like a Naga Laut's hiss. It scared her and she ducked her nose beneath the water in shame, her gaze averted to the side as she calmed herself. The Doctor tried not to laugh at her embarrassment. Dear Lilliana; having every right to be angry and still feeling embarrassed and self conscious, fearing what she was becoming, and probably fearing what he may now think of her.

"How many are left here?" she asked lifting her head out of the water.

"I can't say for sure. Thousands? Hundreds of thousands? A million?"

"And I'm to kill them all…"

"Don't say that Lilliana."

"Why not? Because it's true? Doctor I'm supposed to kill so many people just because of some grudge or conflict. How am I not supposed to think of that? I don't even _care_ that I may die after this happens anymore, not after knowing this!"

"You may not care but I do!" he said emphatically, slamming his fist on the edge of the boat. He lowered his head, getting a better hold of his emotions. "Lilliana, I know what it's like…to watch so many die…and knowing that it was because of something you caused."

"Doctor?" She stared at him with widened eyes and watched him. He was struggling with feelings and memories, nightmares of his own. She knew that expression too well. She swam closer to the boat and reached up her hand and rested it over his shaking closed fist.

Her hand was cold and rough with scales, but it was gentle, and the Doctor could still feel her own touch beneath the cold and rough texture. The warmth that threaded through him was still unmistakingly hers and he placed his other hand over hers.

"Doctor, I don't know what to do," she whispered. "I'm scared."

He held her hand between his tighter. "I know Lilliana." He could feel her fear, could hear her mind screaming and trembling…or was that his own?

"What do I do?"

"I'll take you away from here. I'll get you back in the TARDIS and find a way to get you back to normal and then-"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Her eyes darted to the side in a silent gesture. "I didn't come alone. They'll kill you before you can take me out of the water. Besides, I can't even breathe completely out of water anymore."

"A mild technicality I'll figure out in no time."

"Doctor."

"Yes?"

"Promise me something?"

"…Yes?"

"Promise me you get yourself out. Promise me that when you leave me tonight, you get in your TARDIS and don't look back. Forget about me and don't look back."

"I can't do that."

"You have to! I won't have you dying here!"

"I'm not leaving you."

"You would torture me in my last moments with the thought that I'm killing you too?!" she said angrily.

"No Lilliana. I would never wish that for you. But understand that I can't leave you, I _won't _leave you behind. I will stay until the end, and I will never _ever_ forget you. Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I won't have you blaming yourself for all of this!"

Damn. She knew him too well already.

"I blame myself for a lot of things, what's one more to add to the list? It's not for you to say how I should feel and whom I should forget." He reached out over the water and brushed the tips of his fingers across her cheek, feeling the combination of scale and skin as they glistened in the moonlight. "This isn't goodbye. Even if it were, I'm not saying it."

Lilliana's eyes swam as she held back tears, feeling his soft touch against her face. "I won't let you die Doctor. I won't let anyone die. I'm going to fight. So at least promise me that you will too."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, because I get this strange feeling from you that you've already given up hope. You're scared as I am, and for once you don't know what to do. I don't want you to ever think like that, or give up. So I'm going to fight for the both of us."

She swam back away from him, his touch leaving her face as she still held onto his hand firmly.

"You're right about one thing though, Doctor."

"What?"

She smiled softly. "This isn't goodbye."

That being said her hand slipped from his as she disappeared beneath the water's surface, leaving him alone in the night.


End file.
